The primary goal of the research will be to extend the chemistry of Group 3 organolanthanide metallocenes towards the synthesis of small molecules via the cyclization of polyenes and enynes. Several subcomponents of this chemistry will be addressed during the course of investigation. First, catalysts will be developed that will provide chemo-, regio-, and diastereoselectivity. Secondly, efforts will be focused not only on generating the cyclic structure but also providing a final product that can be functionalized in further transformations. Finally, the discoveries concerning the cyclization of polyunsaturated systems have repeated opportunities for the synthesis of nitrogen heterocycles. Termination by both silylation and boration will be examined, and we are very interested in determining the inherent stereoselectivities of the overall process. The construction of monocyclic and bicyclic systems will be explored.